dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Wolf
Appearance After his reconstruction into Blade Wolf, his weaponry remained largely the same although his chainsaw was removed. Instead, he possessed knife-like blades attached to the underside of each leg. Similar to Raiden, Blade Wolf, post-upgrade, was outfitted with an augmented reality mode mask. When not activated, the mask's two halves bore a superficial resemblance to wolf ears. In addition, Blade Wolf can also play back audio files that he was present for. This proved especially helpful when Raiden was losing against Armstrong, where he played Sam's final conversation with him when deciding to aid Raiden by supplying him with Sam's sword Weapons systems and equipment While under his forced servitude under Desperado, Blade Wolf, then known as the LQ-84i, had a variety of blade-type weaponry. These included at least six spring-loaded knives that can be flung at an enemy at a quick rate. These knives, upon being launched, are also superheated to the extent that they can sear through metallic surfaces, indicating that they were a knife variant of the HF blade. In addition, he also had a chainsaw attached to his back, with a cutting ability strong enough to cut through stone as well as single handedly cause most of an entire building to collapse, as evidenced by his use against Raiden before formally introducing himself. This was because the rotating mechanism had been modified to allow the chainsaw's teeth to vibrate at high-frequency. The chainsaw was useful for multiple applications in combat, including securing battle zones and close range offensives, which included using the chainsaw to cut into an enemy's heart, seriously wounding most individuals. He also had sharp claws, which he could use to grip and pin down enemies. Similar to Gekko, the Blade Wolf's tail also acted as a manipulator arm, which he would utilize to hold his chainsaw. Blueprints that Raiden somehow managed to uncover prior to his mission into Africa also indicated that Blade Wolf's creators at least initially intended to outfit him with a man-portable rail gun system. He also possessed stealth camo, which he had used to ambush Samuel Rodrigues in the Denver sewers. After his reconstruction into Blade Wolf, his weaponry remained largely the same although his chainsaw was removed. Instead, he possessed knife-like blades attached to the underside of each leg. Similar to Raiden, Blade Wolf, post-upgrade, was outfitted with an augmented reality mode mask. When not activated, the mask's two halves bore a superficial resemblance to wolf ears. In addition, Blade Wolf can also play back audio files that he was present for. This proved especially helpful when Raiden was losing against Armstrong, where he played Sam's final conversation with him when deciding to aid Raiden by supplying him with Sam's sword. Personality : "Directive... liberate Nation... ensure freedom... Obey directive... must obey directive... no freedom... freedom undefined..." : — Blade Wolf. The Blade Wolf was known to possess an advanced intellect, even by human standards. His overall neuron count for his optical AI amounted to 90 billion. To put it in perspective, his mass produced models, the Fenrirs, had a neuron limit of 1.6 billion. With his advanced intelligence, Blade Wolf was a highly effective UG weapon, capable of using logic, reason and independent thought to aid him in missions. Blade Wolf's AI was sentient and modeled after the human brain, hence capable of human emotions and behaviors, such as curiosity, sarcasm, fondness, affinity and learning capacity. He also appeared to be able to experience physical sensations such as pain, as seen when Sunny stepped on his tail. Due to Desperado's programming, Blade Wolf was forced to follow orders or would lose his memory. Hence, he followed orders out of self preservation rather than a willing desire to fight. As a result, Blade Wolf yearned for his own freedom, fighting Sam and Raiden reluctantly after they both, in their separate encounters, encouraged him to think and decide for himself. Blade Wolf sometimes has a sarcastic attitude, as when Mistral supposedly deactivated his range inhibitor, he took the remote used to control it from her and fled, though not before saying "Of course. Thank you." When Raiden was talking to Kevin about Wolf joining Raiden on his mission, Raiden made a pun about deciding to "throw him a bone," Wolf pointed it out and said it was amusing on two levels. As expressed during their dialogue when Wolf tells Raiden to hurry to World Marshal HQ and Raiden jokes about picking up a souvenir for Rose on the way, Wolf thinks that Raiden isn't funny. Wolf also generally has a dry, disrespectful sense of humor when talking to Raiden. Blade Wolf's programming lacked any fear of termination itself, but his primary directives (particularly that of Directive Zero-One) prior to meeting Raiden prevented him from disobeying orders, as his directives were to ensure that any and all observations were retained for analysis, as Blade Wolf admitted to Steven Armstrong prior to throwing Sam's blade to Raiden. Blade Wolf often questioned the need to fight, especially if it meant killing. As shown by his sentiment to Raiden how he "lacks brutality." It is possible that this is a chosen trait by Blade Wolf, rather than a simple programming defect, as he is shown to posses compassion and concern for others, despite what he had said. Visibly expressing concern towards Raiden's mental state after Jack the Ripper returns, as well as explicitly stating he has no choice in fighting Sam and Raiden, though this could be out of a desire of obeying his directive of ensuring that any information is retained. After being freed by Raiden and Maverick, Blade Wolf maintained this mentality by assisting Raiden with reconnaissance rather than as a combatant. This was largely the reason why the testing for Blade Wolf ended in failure and resulted in his initial shutdown, as he lacked the brutality of humanity in spite of his AI being comparable to that of a human. This lacking in brutality was best demonstrated in a VR training session where he was dispatched to assassinate a "certain pesky politician" in Africa, and completed the mission with a B- rank, killing only 4 individuals out of 54 (two being hunt kills, and two via blade mode), and taking 2 hours, 35 minutes and 31.23 seconds to accomplish, as well as having a ranking of C+ (with 64% completed); D+ (with 45% completed); C+ (with 62% completed); and C (with 59% completed) for at least four prior missions, and a kill count of only 1 in most of them for varying factors. Blade Wolf also expresses some levels of anxiety and unease in his personality, as shown when he shakes Sunny's hand, but not Raiden's. Initially seeming to disrespect Raiden, it is more likely Blade Wolf was questioning if Samuel's death was necessary. He seemed to have been fond of Sam, and having fought with him before, was uneasy that two of the cyborgs he had grown close to had to fight to the death. Throughout his missions with Raiden, he had grown close to him, choosing to assist him out of obligation for freeing him and would later feel a strong affinity towards him. He learned how to think for himself and not to follow the directives he was programmed with. He grew concerned for Raiden when he was emotionally shaken and saved his life by giving him Sam's sword to fight and kill Armstrong. This same fondness also extends to Sunny as he stayed with her at Solis and appeared to have developed a certain attachment to her as he explained his rough past to her and she was able to relate to his past and appeared to become something of a companion as he stayed with her. It was also Sunny who gave him the name Blade Wolf after he explained his history with Desperado to her. Pre-Clash Biography LQ-84i was built as a prototype to a next-generation weapon meant to replace both human combatants and cyborgs. To achieve this, it was deemed necessary to be able to communicate and make intelligent decisions on how to act, hence why he was outfitted with an interface system. During his development, he was outfitted with a learning program, which the researchers, who doubled as his instructors, utilized with an extensive battery of conversations, the nature of which included miscellaneous matters, breakfast-table greetings, the structure of elementary particles, the challenges resulting from rapid globalization, and recent trends in music. Before that, he also was supplied with various website texts and eBooks in a steady stream to acquire literacy, which aided him into developing from an infantile state of mind, even gaining a processing reading speed of 60 megabytes for plain text for the first year. As the LQ-84i was funded by DARPA for the purpose of being a weapon, he was rarely treated by his instructors as more than equipment, although some did treat him as a pet or child. The LQ-84i, as a result of this, was also exposed to various ideals, with the stronger ones weeding out the weaker ones, similar to humans. However, although the goals of giving him intellect had succeeded with flying colors, he lacked brutality, largely because he was still not human, nor did he have humanity inside his programming. Because of this, after three years of testing, the project was cancelled, and the LQ-84i himself ended up deactivated, hence why he was a "one-of-a-kind" prototype. Early activities with DesperadoEdit World Marshal Incidents Sam's recruitment A period of time later, Desperado Enforcement LLC. somehow managed to locate LQ-84i, and reactivate him, presumably due to Sundowner's sense of humor, as the robot had more concern for his "fellow man than an actual fellow man." Sometime afterwards, he was ordered to attack the Brazilian swordsman Samuel Rodriguesin the Denver sewers. He eventually gained the opportunity to attack Sam while utilizing stealth camouflage. Sam then told him to make his own decisions. The robot seemed to consider Sam's advice, but then attacked him again, as he had also been ordered to fight otherwise his memory would be wiped. The mech was eventually defeated by Sam, who then told him that the reason why he lost was because of their different motives for fighting: While the robot had been forced to fight, Sam fought from his own free will. LQ-84i then went offline. After being repaired by Desperado, despite his failure, he still retained his memory. In addition, he also fought alongside Sam, now a Desperado affiliate, in three missions, with the AI gaining respect to Sam. As a result Sam was the one person he looked up to. Coup in Abkhazia By 2018, Sundowner viewed him as useless, although Mistral decided to have him operate under her command. It is unknown why she did this, although LQ-84i speculated that it was due to her seeking companionship and liking dogs. During the Abkhazian Coup, he was given directives to "ensure freedom" in the country, in the aftermath of Desperado and Andrey Dolzaev's coup d'état against the parliamentary government, which included killing Raiden should they meet. LQ-84i was forced to obey their orders lest his AI memory be wiped but still retained his original order to fight for freedom. He later attempted to escape for freedom when Mistral had removed his range inhibitor, although she secretly intended for Khamsin to be killed by the renegade UG. He then proceeded to escape through Abkhazia, also deducing from Mistral's words how to escape. He eventually encountered Khamsin, and killed him despite the latter's best efforts at stopping him. However, Mistral then reactivated the range inhibitor shortly thereafter and revealed her deception. Shortly after Khamsin's death, after Raiden was redeployed by Maverick with a new cyborg outfit to Abkhazia, LQ-84i, by that point under strict orders to kill Raiden, ambushed him and attempted to cut him down with his chainsaw, but Raiden successfully parried him. Upon being questioned about his identity and purpose, LQ-84i identified himself and revealed that he was to kill Raiden under Desperado's orders. However, he also insisted that he was sentient "beyond human reckoning," and also reluctant to carry out the order, but he could not disobey the order without Desperado wiping his AI if he did. Raiden expressed doubts about his superior intellect, and tried to test him by asking him about the meaning of life. Upon learning of his orders to kill him, he then taunted him by claiming that there's no point to having a superior intellect if the LQ-84i couldn't use it.6 They then fought, with the LQ-84i attacking Raiden with his chainsaw and attempting to pounce on him. In addition, he occasionally retreated onto a high ledge and summoned cyborgs and Gekko to assist, remaining there until Raiden defeated them. LQ-84i was ultimately subdued and destroyed by Raiden, with the AI relaying its last words via Codec regarding freedom , much to Raiden's bemusement. Nonetheless, his conflicted programming convinced Raiden to deliver what was left of the robot to Maverick, where he had Doktor make some adjustments and repairs. Desperado's AI wiping and remote piloting capabilities were disabled, freeing Wolf from fear of punishment for his failure. As a result, he accompanied Raiden on some of Maverick's missions, although some members such as Kevin Washington were initially hesitant to utilize the "K-9000." Mexico and World Marshal HQ During one mission in Mexico, Blade Wolf and Raiden infiltrated the sewer system, with Wolf scouting ahead and reporting the presence of Desperado-aligned cyborgs to Raiden, warning him to exercise caution. He also suggested that Raiden use the catwalks to evade them. Wolf later encountered George, a boy who had escaped Desperado's hidden laboratory, and eventually located the facility, alerting Raiden to these developments. The Blade Wolf later accompanied Raiden in his raid on the HQ of the largest PMC, World Marshal Inc. After Raiden was exposed by Sam to the idea that all the cyborgs he was fighting may have been forced into it and unwilling to fight to the death, Blade Wolf explained to Raiden that every cyborg was a person, and that "people are different" after Raiden stated that he thought the Desperado cyborgs, actually had a "fair choice" to serve Desperado, unlike Blade Wolf. Blade Wolf also revealed his previous acquaitancence with Sam to Raiden, and noted that Sam's parameters were not in their usual methods. Sensing Raiden's volatile psychological state, he advised Raiden to avoid combat. Despite this, Raiden ended up beating him to the near top level of the building. Raiden also thanked Blade Wolf for his help in unleashing Jack the Ripper earlier. He also accompanied Raiden and Doktor on the chopper to retrieve the cyborg brain casings from World Marshal HQ, although he decided to accompany Raiden to Pakistan, after finding a way out of the chopper. Colorado Badlands Blade Wolf eventually bore witness to Raiden and Sam's final duel in the badlands of Colorado. Following his victory over the final Wind of Destruction, Raiden gave Sam's sword to Blade Wolf as a memento of his old ally. Unbeknownst to Raiden, Sam approached Blade Wolf prior to the duel. He told him that what would happen next depended on who emerged victorious in the coming battle. If Sam won, Operation Tecumseh would continue as planned - however, if Raiden won, Blade Wolf would inherit Sam's blade. Sam also told his former ally that the sword's sheath would unlock two hours after Sam's death - after that, it was up to the robot to decide what to do with it. Operation Tecumseh Blade Wolf then arrived at the Solis launch pad alongside Raiden, and met Sunny. Although he shook Sunny's hand, he didn't do so when Raiden attempted the same. Upon arrival at Pakistan, Blade Wolf attempted to scout ahead regarding the location. However, his signal was lost shortly after he reached the control tower - Raiden found him damaged and knocked out, suspecting a nearby ambush (it is implied that Senator Armstrong had done the deed). When Blade Wolf regained consciousness, he found that the lock on Sam's sword had disengaged and Raiden was fighting a losing battle against Senator Armstrong. He supplied the blade to Raiden to assist him in his fight, also declaring that he had finally gained the ability to make his own directives. Enraged by this, Armstrong kicked Blade Wolf away, angrily calling the canine robot a "little fuck" and a "damn mutt" as he flew into portions of the ruined Metal Gear EXCELSUS. Although heavily damaged, he still was functional enough to, when being contacted, tell Raiden to finish Armstrong off. Living with Sunny Blade Wolf survived Armstrong's attack, and proceeded to live at Solis with Sunny and George in the aftermath of Operation Tecumseh. However, he ended up accidentally causing a huge mess from raising his head up suddenly from being alerted, after Sunny accidentally stepped on his tail. Sometime after this point, Blade Wolf told Sunny about his past, in particular his dealings with Mistral. He also learned his name from her at that point. He briefly talks of Raiden, saying that he has seen the dark side of humans, yet continues to hold on to his beliefs. Sunny then says that this is why she believes in Raiden, before affectionately patting Blade Wolf. Blade Wolf is seen wagging his tail in response. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships Raiden: Blade Wolf considers Raiden to be his closest friend, and also sees him as a form of mentor. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:AetheticMonkey